Happy Endings
by ItGetsBetter11
Summary: Santana screws up with Rachel will it fix its self?


**I don't own glee or the characters just the story idea. **

I sighed as Rachel passed me in the corridor, I screwed everything up, me and Rachel have been friends since the beginning of school. I came out as being gay when I was 16, so last year, she was right by my side she acted exactly the same as before but the one thing I didn't tell her was that I was falling in love with her and I was falling hard, I have been trying to hide my feelings I even had a fling with Brittany to try and get over her but at the end of the day it was just sex and I was in love with Rachel Berry, I sat back and gritted my teeth when she was with Finn but I could only take so much and when they had sex even when I advised her not to it felt like my heart broke in half, but then last week he split up with her saying that 'the spark wasn't there any more' but I had information that he was sleeping with half of the Cheerios. Its safe to say that I got the hockey team to beat the shit out of him, I was cheering Rach up last night we were just sat on her bed not watching the film we put on and just talking when I kissed her but I must have miss read the signals because the next thing I know Rachel slaps me and is shouting at me saying stuff like I betrayed her trust, that I took advantage of her because she is vulnerable, she kicked me out then and she hasn't spoke to me since. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stood on.

Its the Saturday now and she hasn't spoke to me in a week, I am currently sat against my head board on my bed trying to concentrate on my homework that I desperately need to finish because I am falling behind in nearly every class because I can not concentrate. I flick through the text book with a groan, my eyes and head are killing me I must have been doing work for most of the day I get out of my bed and walk down the stairs clad in sweat pants and a white tank top my hair up in a messy bun and no make-up, my parents of course aren't home they never are, I walk into the kitchen and grab some water and aspirin to try and soothe this killer headache I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the pain, I give up with a sigh knowing the pain will go away eventually. I am just about to go back up stairs to finish my work when the doorbell rings it makes my head pound even more and I consider not answering it but when it rings again I know that whoever it is won't give up so I reluctantly trudge over to the door and answer it with a scowl on my face. It quickly disappears when I see that it is Quinn stood at the door, Quinn is my best friend apart from Rach, Quinn is in love with me and she is not that good at hiding it I step back from the door and motion from her to come in, she quickly does she has been over my house quite a few times so she makes herself at home by sitting on the couch, she motions for me to sit next to her which I do I look at her expectantly.

'You need to get over the fact that she doesn't love you San, there are other people out there for you' I scoff at this.

'Yeah? Like who?' I ask sarcastically, I turn to face her properly she lean forwards just an inch but I notice it.

'Well like me' I let out a gasp of surprise but she must have took it as a sound of agreement because she leans forwards and kisses me, I jump back at the touch ending up in me standing up.

'Woah Quinn, I understand your feelings towards me but I don't feel the same, I love Rachel. I'm so sorry' tears fall down her face, she slowly stands up and faces me.

'Its fine San, I miss read the signals' she lets out a humourless laugh 'kind of like you did with her' I give her a strained smile.

'But you should try to get over her Santana' she says all serious, I raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

'Well you should get over me then' I say with a smirk, she just shoves me 'exactly neither of us can get over the people we love that easily' Quinn stayed over for another couple of hours but she eventually had to go home. By the time I finished my homework it was just past midnight, I fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.

The rest of the weekend was a blur and was over way to fast, it was now Monday and I was walking down the corridor towards my locker which was unfortunately right next to Rachel, part of me hopes she's not there but another part of me wants to see her, I want to see her infectious and gorgeous smile, I want to smell her delicious perfume but most of all I want to look into her beautiful eyes and fall in love all over again. When I get to my locker Rachel isn't there, and I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that, I ignore my confused feelings and get all the books I need for the day, I go through the day without seeing Rachel we don't have glee today and she is only in one of my lessons and she wasn't there, at the end of the day I go back to my locker to put my books away, not being bothered to do any homework I have. I see Rachel leaning against my locker wearing jeans and a shirt which isn't unusual since she became friends with her, she smirks at my confused expression.

'I need to get to my locker' I say when I get to her, she doesn't move and I raise an eyebrow at her 'I thought you didn't want to speak to me again?' I say quietly looking at my feet, knowing if I look in her eyes then I'll forget what I am saying, she cups my face making me look at her and I swoon.

'I was surprised, I wasn't prepared for the kiss. I could feel how much you loved me and it scared me so I slapped you, which I am really sorry for, and I shouted at you. I have been denying my feelings for so long, that I couldn't believe it was true.' she puts a hand on my hip pulling me towards her, our lips a breath away, 'I love you Santana' she says before closing the distance between our lips, I feel my knees go weak. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine and looks at me expectantly.

'I love you too Rachel, I always have and I always will. When I look in your eyes I fall in love all over again, I love the way you sort all your food into sections before eating, I love the way you bite the end of your pencil when you're working on a question you don't get and most of all I love you' by the end of my speech we're both smiling like idiots, she kisses me again and I cant help but think that happy endings do happen after all.

**This just came to me and I had to write it down, sorry its a little short. Please read and review.**


End file.
